halusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyrra Roslyndorr
Kyrra is a 33 year old Frost Draketh who has been the State Mage of Oketh for the past five years. She shows a sarcastic and facetious demeanour towards everyone- in a playful and teasing way towards people she likes, and a spiteful and condescending way towards people she doesn’t. As typical of her bloodclan, she has strong proficiency with water magic. Appearance Personality Combat Kyrra is equipped with a greatsword and a rapier, and uses a Dorhan as armour. She has two fighting styles, with and without armour. With the Dorhan equipped, she is defensive and slow, making walls of ice magic and attacking with ice magic from a distance. The armour coats her wings as well, enabling her to use them as shields. For melee she uses her greatsword, imbued with cold to slow and inflict frostbite on people struck. This style has earned her the nickname “The Wall”, as it is near impossible to penetrate her defences. Without the Dorhan equipped, she makes use of her lithe agility and her heirloom rapier to dash around foes and attack nimbly and aerially. In addition to her water magic she also knows some body magic, primarily healing with some minor self-buffs. Biography Kyrra’s mother, Roslyn Osbjorn, was a wise and strong water mage. Kyrra learnt much from her while she was home-schooled in the earlier years of her life. She was also a close friend and former disciple of the State Mage of the time, and well known and respected throughout the town. When Kyrra was 14, Roslyn never returned from a fishing trip, presumed to have died at sea. Kyrra fended for herself for a number of years, living off the ocean and the ice- the experience had many influences, toughening her body and soul, increasing her magical ability, and largely shaping her personality. As she grew a bit older she started to do mercenary work to earn some coin. When she was 21, she came across Rokkur Gorsinskon, the aforementioned State Mage of Askarth; noting her ability and hardiness, and saddened at the thought of the potential going to waste, he recommended she go hone her skills with the mountain sages of Hielgad. She took his recommendation after some deliberation and travelled there. The sages were no conventional educational institution, only taking a handful of disciples at a time and training them under very tough conditions- noting her potential and will, however, they were more than happy to take her in. There she trained for 7 years, progressing much faster than typical of their disciples, increasing the breadth of her magical ability, as well as learning the arts of melee combat, and a greater awareness in intellectual fields such as politics and history. The State Mage checked in on her progress periodically, and was always impressed; when the time came that he passed away, she was personally recommended by him as a replacement. She beat all the tests easily, both practical and intellectual, quite thoroughly outclassing all the other candidates- thus becoming the current State Mage of Askarth, at the age of 28. Category:Draketh Category:Character